Small invasions and happiness
by mikipau
Summary: 3 shorts - Regina & Emma fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Small invasions and happiness

**Author: **mikipau

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom: **Once Upon A Time

**Pairing:** Regina/Emma

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon A Time - obviously.

**Summary:** 3 shorts - Regina & Emma fluff.

**A/N: **Quickly typed at work during a little downtime. I will have a new chapter of "All in a day" up tomorrow. In the meantime - enjoy!

* * *

**Small invasions and happiness 1**

"Honey, can you come in here?"

Regina's voice made Emma look up from the puzzle she was helping Henry with. They'd filled the entire surface of the dining room table with pieces and were slowly making progress on the motif - an Eastern European castle which Emma thought looked rather damp, drafty and dark. It was definitely not somewhere she'd ever want to live as she found Maine damp enough. At least here she had a well insulated house, mansion really, with electricity, central heating and a wonderfully warm woman who let her be the big spoon every once in a while.

She managed to put another little piece of sky into its destined place before pushing the chair back and sauntering into the kitchen. Regina was cooking and the smell made Emma's mouth water. She'd been surprised when she'd realised how much she loved the domesticity of their routine. Fridays they had take-out, most often pizza or burgers and the three of them would watch movies, cuddled together on the couch while stuffing themselves with ice-cream - one of the few sugary treats Regina allowed Henry to eat. Saturdays were usually spent outdoors if the weather allowed it and Emma had become quite adept at preparing picnic baskets and grilling hot dogs. Sundays were always the same - Regina would cook something delicious while Emma kept Henry entertained. After they ate they'd play boardgames until it was time for Henry to go to bed. Leaving the two grownups a few hours to themselves before the next stressful week arrived.

Regina was standing by the stove, her hand busy stirring something. Emma stepped up behind her, wrapping her arms around a slim waist and resting her chin on a strong shoulder. She breathed in and sighed pleasurably.

"Mmmm, smells good."

"Yes, I'm quite pleased. The recipe Kathryn gave me is..."

"I didn't mean the food." Emma pressed a kiss to Regina's neck, smiling into the soft skin there. She felt a shiver run through the woman in her arms and she let her hands slide from Regina's waist down to her hips, pulling her closer. "What did you want?"

Regina seemed at a loss. "Huh?"

"You asked me to come in here. What did you want?"

"Oh, I..." Regina's breath hitched as Emma placed a kiss behind a delicate ear. "I... I was going to ask you to set the table."

Emma chuckled; regretfully pulling her hands back from curved hips and placing a parting kiss to the side of Regina's neck.

"The dining room table is occupied by a small Eastern European kingdom so we'll have to eat in here."

Regina turned to her, confusion on her face. "What?"

"A puzzle, with some old castle on it, all over your beloved and usually pristine dining room table."

"Oh." Regina was still frowning, slightly bewildered and looking utterly adorable. Emma leaned in quickly to place a peck on a scrunched up nose.

"I'll go get the expensive stuff - nice porcelain will make it more special." Before Emma left the kitchen she glanced over her shoulder at the woman she loved. The unemotional mask that had once seemed a permanent fixture on Regina's face was nowadays a rare occurrence. It had disappeared at the same rate as Emma had been let into the lives and hearts of her new family. Regina had turned back to the stove, sporting a wide genuine smile - it softened her features, lit up her face and made her eyes glitter.

Emma felt a smile tug at her own lips. A warm feeling invaded her heart and she welcomed it because, she knew, that this must be what true happiness feels like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Small invasions and happiness 2  
**

Emma felt bone-weary. She'd been out in the cold all evening, looking for Archie's dog Pongo who had run off - again. An unpleasant trek through the forest had only resulted in her getting her feet wet and her fingers to turn blue from the low temperature. She'd gone to Granny's to warm up and while drinking her cocoa she'd recruited Ruby to help her out. Of course it hadn't taken Ruby more than 10 minutes to track the dog down. Next time Emma would know where to look - apparently Pongo had a thing for Miss Ginger's evil little shih tzu.

She returned home five hours later than planned. By the way the windows on the top floor gaped darkly out towards the street she knew that Henry and Regina would be in bed, both of them probably already asleep. She unlocked the door, still feeling a little happy thrill at having a key to a house that actually felt like a home. The hallway light was on, illuminating the stairs and the top landing.

Making her way upstairs, she stopped to peak into Henry's room. He was on his side, breathing deeply and holding onto a stuffed elephant he'd never acknowledge even owning when awake. She smiled, even though seemingly impossible she loved him more each day. Regina had done good raising him. He was kind and smart and opinionated and stubborn - just like his mothers. He was spoiled too. She grinned, shaking her head at the way Regina would do anything for their son. He didn't realise how favourable his childhood was with a mother who put him before anything else. His aversion to Regina had faded since they had all become a family and Emma was proud of him for the change of heart.

She opened the door to the master bedroom. A thin line of light spilled from the slightly ajar door of the adjoining bathroom and it was just enough for her to navigate by. She was too tired to shower and she didn't really want to risk waking Regina. Instead she shrugged out of her jacket, hung it over a chair and sat down to unzip her boots. She noted she needed to get a new pair as these wouldn't do if the weather got wetter and she was sure that it would. She wiggled her freezing toes as they were freed from boots and socks and then she tugged her jeans off.

Pulling the sheets back she crawled into bed, invading Regina's side of the bed, wrapping her arms around a warm body and kissing a naked shoulder. Emma relaxed as warmth slowly seeped into her body.

"Em, you're cold." Regina's voice was heavy with sleep.

"Mhmm, but you're my very own little furnace." She pressed the cold tip of her nose against the nape of Regina's neck and felt the woman in her arms jump.

"We missed you."

"Believe me, I would rather have had dinner with my two favourite people than playing dogcatcher out in the little known Maine jungle."

Regina chuckled, turning onto her back. "Did Ruby find Pongo at Miss Ginger's?"

Emma groaned. "You knew?" She let her cold hands travel up Regina's thighs as a poor attempt at punishment, but strong hands wrapped around her own and after bringing them to her lips, Regina breathed hot air onto them.

"Here, let me make it up to you. I'll have you warm in no time." Her smile was seductive and Emma smiled back while untangling one of her hands. She caressed Regina's cheek, feeling the soft skin against her fingertips and touching her thumb to plump lips.

"You are beautiful, you know." It was a statement, not a question and a kiss to her fingertip sent a shiver through Emma's body. "And I love you, even when you're being villainous enough to leave me cold and alone in forests I could easily get lost in." She pouted, trying her best to garner sympathy. Instead Regina burst out laughing - a full bellylaugh that brought tears to her eyes and made the mattress rock.

"Shhh! You'll wake Henry!" Emma hissed indignantly, but she couldn't really be upset when the love of her life was looking at her with glittering eyes and an expression of pure joy on her face. Shaking her head at Regina's antics Emma snuggled back down and closed her eyes. Just before sleep claimed her she felt a kiss to her temple and a whisper against her ear.

"I love you Emma Swan. Sleep tight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Small invasions and happiness 3  
**

"You have got to be kidding me?" Emma takes one look at the bed before turning to stare incredulously at Regina.

"Whatever do you mean dear?"

"You know exactly what I mean!" Emma's shoulders tense at the sight of the clueless expression Regina is trying to pull off, quite unsuccessfully. She turns back to the bed, glaring with pure disgust at the items lined up on the grey bedspread.

"I'm not wearing that. No way in hell am I wearing that!" She crosses her arms over her chest in an attempt at defiance. Regina only smiles.

"Of course you won't dear."

Emma's head snaps up at the words. "Don't you dare 'dear' me!"

"Of course not..." Regina chuckles. "...dear."

Emma knows better than to get into an argument over something this silly. She also knows that when Regina wants to provoke her, she usually succeeds. The smirk currently directed her way feeds the indignant anger she feels and she forces her eyes shut. She tries to slow her breaths, tries to relax her shoulders, tries to let go of the anger. Regina is so very good at riling her up, and it's become a familiar game between them, but today Emma's just not in the mood. She has been prickly since this morning - she overslept, had no time for the necessary caffeine kick and a few hours later she'd dropped her first cup of coffee when tripping on the curb outside of Granny's. She really has no patience left and Regina should know better. Apparently she does, as Emma feels a hand caress her upper arm.

"I'm sorry Emma."

"No, I'm sorry. I just..." She sighs. "Do I really have to wear - that?"

"I would like it if you did." Regina is standing so very close now, close enough for Emma to feel the heat radiating from her body. She smells nice too, like apples and cinnamon. The silky voice, that always gives Emma goose bumps of pleasure, is whispering in her ear. "You're gorgeous in your jeans and tank tops, but I'd love to see you in that dress. Just the idea of you in it leaves me breathless."

Emma feels a smile tug at her lips. She shouldn't give in so easily, especially not to flattery. Having Regina admit that she finds the visual of Emma in a dress exciting weakens her resolve. She reaches out to touch the thin fabric - it is nice, but unlike anything she would normally wear. Regina is the one with the expensive fabrics, perfectly styled hair, tasteful makeup and ridiculously extravagant shoes. Emma is just, well... Emma. She knows how to dress up, but rarely does.

She looks into warm brown eyes and bites her lip while considering her choices. She could flat out refuse and show up at the annual town ball in her usual attire - making a statement, although she's not sure exactly what that statement would be. What does it mean to show up at a fancy ball in boots, jeans and a leather jacket? Emma thinks it would mean sleeping on the couch for a foreseeable future. She could dress up, but in something more moderate - a suit maybe? Regina would be okay with that. She could even sacrifice a bit of comfort and wear a pair of heels. The third option is to actually wear the maroon dress and delicate shoes lying on the bed.

Emma imagines showing up at the ball with Regina on her arm. She knows she'll have the most beautiful woman in town as her date, she also feels a bit of pride at the possibility of looking equally as good. A giddy feeling spreads through her body, replacing the tenseness and indignation.

"Okay." It's all she says before heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. They've got an hour before they need to leave and she's going to make the best of that time. Before she pushes the door to the bathroom shut she looks at Regina and the smile that greets her makes her heart skip a beat. Regina is happy, which in turn makes Emma happy. Sometimes that's all that matters.


End file.
